Lo que nunca te dije
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Si Saito hubiera muerto y Louise se arrepiente de todo lo que le hizo, un ángel viene para ayudarla en su relación, pero ¿ese ángel es bueno?
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que nunca te dije**

Capítulo 1. ¿Qué me das a cambio?

-¡Saito! –Lloraba amargamente aquella brujita de cabellos rosados.

Su familiar había muerto y justo ahora le rendían honores. Todos y cada uno de sus amigos y conocidos se encontraban presentes, inclusive la mismísima Princesa y Anies. La prima de Siesta y su tío trataban de consolar a la joven criada, pero la más afectada de todos era sin duda Louise.

-¿Por qué…? ¿por qué te fuiste ahora?, justo cuando por fin me he dado cuenta de que te amo Saito, te amo –Aquel llanto era insoportable. Derramaba lágrimas sobre el ataúd de su familiar, arrepintiéndose a cada instante por la forma en que lo trató.

Todo el mundo decidió dejarla sola, tuvieron que arrastrar a Siesta pues tampoco quería abandonarlo, pero todos sabían, inclusive ella, que necesitaba un tiempo para despedirse. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, un enorme resplandor iluminó la habitación; Louise sentía que se desmayaba, lo único que pudo notar antes de caer fue a una sombra acercarse al cuerpo de su amado familiar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Deja de llorar, no vale la pena que un noble derrame lágrimas por un perro –La voz fría de su hermana la despertó –Sabía que así ibas a reaccionar.

-Eleonore, hermana mayor –Sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó y posó su rostro en el pecho de la rubia derramando lágrimas –Es que yo… yo de verdad… ¡Ese maldito, perro estúpido!

Siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida, al parecer había descargado todo lo necesario. Su hermana acomodó a la brujita y dirigió su atención a una flor marchita dentro de una botella.

-Esta idiota –Sonrió de medio lado antes de abandonarla.

No volvieron a entrar en ese cuarto por unos pocos días, ni Louise tuvo intenciones de querer salir de él. En una ocasión, mientras la chica miraba por la ventana, irrumpieron en el cuarto estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vine a preguntarte algo –La voz de aquel individuo era desconocida para Louise, por lo que ella volteó dando la cara a una persona encapuchada de negro sosteniendo una oz plateada.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con algo de miedo al ver aquella arma.

-Mi nombre es Azrael, soy un ángel y vengo a ayudarte, Louise FranÇoise le Blanc de la Valliére –Descubrió su cada dejando ver que era un chico de aproximadamente su edad, cabello de un color plomo y largo; piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos completamente blancos, resaltando las pupilas –Ustedes si que tienen nombres largos, es difícil pronunciarlos y mucho más acordarse de ellos –Sonrió.

-No intentes tomarme el pelo, no te creo que seas un ángel.

-Te lo demostrare –Agitó bruscamente su brazo derecho hacia un lado, casi al mismo tiempo un ala blanca apareció detrás del joven. Louise no pudo evitar arrodillarse en muestra de humillación –Levántate, no me gusta que muestren esa clase de respeto.

-¿A qué debo su visita?

-Te he escogido, joven bruja, como mi buena acción del milenio.

-¿Buena acción? –Cuestionó confundida.

-Resulta que me es permitido interactuar con los mortales una vez cada mil años, siéntete agradecida por que decida ayudarte con tu pequeño problema.

-¡Yo no tengo problemas!

-Incluso con alguien como yo eres orgullosa –Murmuró para si –Fui el ángel de Saito Hiraga, siempre estuve cerca de él, Louise. No pude hacer nada para evitar su muerte y menos sabiendo que él te amaba.

-¡Si eso fuera verdad aun estaría aquí, conmigo! –Gritó.

-Te protegió y lo sabes, no intentes negarlo –Dirigió su atención a la flor marchita y la tomó cuidadosamente –¿Tu lo amabas? –Louise no respondió –Eso pensé, aun lo amas.

-¡Yo… no quise decir eso!

-Vamos, si hasta en el funeral lo dijiste, "El que calla otorga" –La cara de Louise enrojeció fuertemente –Y es tu sinceridad por lo que te voy a ayudar, bien dicen "Mejor tarde que nunca."

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te ayudaré a que le digas a tu querido Saito que lo amas –Sonrió juguetonamente –Dicen que esta flor siente la presencia de tu ser amado aunque esté a más de mil millas de distancia ¿no es así?, la razón por la que está marchita es porque no se encuentra en este mundo. Saito volvió a Japón.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible? –Escucharon gritar detrás de la puerta. Azrael la abrió y de ella cayeron al suelo Siesta, Kirche, Guiche y Montmorecy, más tarde apareció Tabitha al lado de Julio.

-Sabia que estaban aquí, a ustedes también les importa Saito –Ayudó a levantarse a cada uno –Es posible, no era de este mundo y al morir su contrato como familiar se canceló. Si intentan buscarlo en su tumba, notaran que el cuerpo no está presente ahí.

-¡Debo avisarles a todos! –Guiche estaba a punto de correr.

-No es necesario, observen –De su manga sacó un frasco con polvos verduscos en su interior, los esparció por el aire y un pequeño espejo se formó mostrando al azabache caminando por una calle saturada de gente.

-Saito –Murmuró Louise.

-Qué están dispuestos a dar para volver a tener a su amigo de vuelta.

-Hasta la vida –Dijo Guiche con pose de galante, su "novia" lo mandó al suelo de un puñetazo.

-Hecho –Todos miraron sorprendidos a Azrael –Dejaran su vida aquí para iniciar una nueva en el mundo de Saito.

-¡Espera!, ¿Qué pasará con nuestras familias? –El rubio fue el primero en replicar.

-De acuerdo, que quejumbrosos –Suspiró aburrido –Estarán fuera un año, es lo que tengo permitido para juntarme con los mortales, yo los mantendré bajo mi cuidado, pero tengo mis condiciones, si las rompen volverán a Halkeginia y olvidarán que alguna vez conocieron a Saito Hiraga. En especial tu Louise –Miró seriamente a la pelo rosada.

-Supongo que será divertido, ¿No, Tabitha?

-Puede que si.

-Ah hermosas chicas esperando ser conquistadas por mi hermosura.

-Ni creas que te dejaré solo imbécil.

_Saito, yo me esforzaré por tenerte a mi lado_

_Esto puede que sea más divertido de lo que pensé._ Azrael tomó su oz y con ella hizo un corte en el aire, abriendo un portal azul –Firmen esto, y trato hecho –Les extendió un pergamino y una pluma, todos y cada uno de ellos anotaron su nombre en el papel, después entraron al portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Estúpido perro.

-WAAAAA -Una vez que entraron, tuvieron que atravesar por lo que parecía ser un tobogán hasta otra salida. Cayeron amontonados y adoloridos, Azrael fue el único que llegó ileso a donde se encontraban -Eso dolió.

-Si, ya he recibido muchas quejas con eso.

-¿Donde nos encontramos?

-En una de las grandes metrópolis del mundo. Tokyo, Japón.

Lo chicos se encontraban en medio de la ciudad, todo a su alrededor era nuevo, cosas tales como pantallas, autos, grabadoras, radios, videojuegos, inclusive ropa los tenía completamente anonadados.

-Este lugar es impresionante.

-Eh visitado este lugar muchas veces, me se perfectamente de memoria cada calle que cruza por este sitio.

-¿Y donde nos quedaremos nosotros?

-No sean impacientes, vayan y conozcan la ciudad, yo los alcanzo luego, necesito arreglar unas cosas.

-¿No es un poco peligroso?

-Para nada, soy un ángel así que pueden caminar confiados por donde quieran.

-Aguarda -Detuvo Louise -Cuando invoqué a Saito no le entendí al principio y he visto que su lenguaje es muy diferente al nuestro.

-Que buena observación -Halagó Azrael.

-Tal vez demasiado buena.

-Oh vamos no sean así con ella. Dejando de lado eso. Louise tiene razón, les enseñaré el japonés, así cuando se encuentren con Saito podrán comunicarse con él.

-Buena idea.

-Pero tendrán que esperar -Todos lo miraron sorprendidos -Oigan yo también tengo asuntos que atender, ¿creen que es fácil esperar mil años para un día libre? -No esperó respuesta y desapareció.

-Ya que, si ustedes me disculpan vi unos preciosos zapatos.

-Y yo a unas lindas jovencitas.

-Ni creas que te dejaré solo -Susurró Montmorecy mirando celosamente a Guiche.

-Iré con Kirche. Suerte con Saito, Louise -Cada uno se fue por su camino dejando sola, en medio de la acera, a la brujita.

Ella caminó, simplemente eso, a donde sus pies decidieran llevarla. Sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que había chocado con el ángel y al ver mejor su entorno notó que ya no se encontraba rodeada de edificios enormes, sino más bien en una pequeña zona residencial.

-Oye, ¿como me encontraste?

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba.

-No te preocupes, ya acabe lo que tenía que hacer aquí -Suspiró satisfecho -Ahora si podré disfrutar mis vacaciones a gusto.

El sonido de una sirena hizo desaparecer el silencio y la calma que cubría el lugar -¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada importante, tu sigue caminando -Observó un reloj de bolsillo y sonrió -Justo a tiempo -Murmuró solo para que él oyera.

Una ambulancia paró secamente enfrente de la casa donde ambos habían estado parados. Una señora salió presurosa de ella y varios médicos entraron a aquel hogar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Donde estaban?

Todos volvieron a juntarse en el mismo lugar en donde habían aparecido. Siesta había explicado que como no entendían el idioma no pudieron hacer muchas cosas más que caminar, claro que algunos estaban cansados de tanto ir de aquí para aya.

-Vamos, son jóvenes y no aguantan ni una hora. Mírenme a mi, tengo más de seis mil años y tengo más energía que un corre-caminos.

-¿Un corre qué?

-Olvídenlo -Como vio a todos fastidiados decidió que era momento de dirigirse a lo que sería su hogar ese año -Síganme, no tardaremos mucho.

Caminaron otro rato, esta vez nadie se quejó. En poco rato llegaron a una zona residencial bastante elegante, podría decirse que era uno de los barrios adinerados. Azrael los condujo hasta la puerta enrejada de una elegante mansión al estilo japonés alejado de todo. Entraron al lugar y este era mucho más espacioso de lo que parecía, la mayoría de los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas para evitar que el polvo y el ambiente los deteriorara.

-Si que tienes una casa muy bonita.

-Ni tanto, esta la conseguí hace unos mil años y me las he arreglado para conservarla como mi propiedad. Pero que digo, adelante siéntanse como en su casa, aquí no les faltará nada.

-Muchas gracias, lo primero que haré será tomar un buen baño caliente.

-Segundo piso a la derecha -Aclaró el ángel -Bien el lugar está algo sucio así que no me molesten con eso.

-Terminé.

-¿Perdón? -Azrael volteó hacia donde se encontraba parada Siesta, viéndola a ella con una escoba en su mano y justo detrás el lugar completamente aseado y limpio -¿Pero como...?

-Es una forma de agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por nosotros -La chica hizo una leve reverencia.

-No es nada -Se rascó la nuca totalmente apenado.

-Azrael creo que es tiempo de contarnos esas condiciones -Por primera vez en todo el viaje, Julio dijo algo.

-Que impaciente, pero si, nada más traten de contarle a su amiga pelirroja también -De sus ropajes sacó el papel que firmaron -Es algo muy simple, durante su estadía en este lugar ustedes no podrán usar magia pase lo que pase, si hacen algún hechizo, por más insignificante que fuese, los regreso ¿entendido?

-Si -Asintieron todos al unísono.

-Muy bien, si me disculpan quiero dormir -El chico subió por las escaleras y dobló a la izquierda -De este lado dormirán los chicos y del otro las mujeres, que descansen.

-Hay algo en ese sujeto que no me agrada.

-Que no te escuche Louise, Julio, podría enojarse.

De repente escucharon un fuerte estruendo proveniente de afuera, todos fueron a esconderse en algún lugar, aun así sintieron curiosidad por quien irrumpiría en el lugar. Pasaron pocos minutos en los que creyeron que no había sido nadie, hasta que de a poco la gran puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a una joven pelinegra, muy parecida a Siesta por cierto.

-¿Estás seguro de que debemos estar aquí?

-Claro, será divertido.

Esa voz, esa voz era inconfundible, ciertamente lo era. Louise no pudo evitar asomar un poco la cabeza, quedó shockeada al ver a Saito vivo, frente a él. Iba a correr a abrazarlo, pero Julio logró evitar que lo hiciera y comprometiera a todos.

-¿Pero que te sucede? -Susurró.

-Mira -Señaló al par recién llegado.

Cuando la brujilla volteó, no dio crédito a los que sus ojos veían. Su Saito besando a esa mujer y la tipa correspondiéndole gustosa rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Louise sintió una daga atravesándole el corazón, inconscientemente sacó su varita, estaba a punto de lanzarles un hechizo y eso claro, no iba a permitirlo el rubio.

-¡Será mejor que se vallan si saben lo que les conviene!

La voz de Azrael se oyó por toda la habitación. Saito y la chica se separaron bruscamente, volteando a todos lados buscando el sitio de donde provenía el sonido. Sin que ambos se lo esperaran el ángel apareció detrás de ellos, con oz en mano y su cuerpo se había vuelto un esqueleto completamente, cuando voltearon los chicos se dieron el susto de sus vidas.

-Tienen tres para salir -Su tono de voz se había convertido en un chirrido espantoso. Lo peor de todo eran los orificios de sus ojos, iluminados por un par de flamas dándole un aspecto aterrador con su capucha oscura -Uno, dos... ¡Tres! -Agitó su arma y ambos salieron corriendo a toda prisa -¡Y no vuelvan! -Les gritó ya normalmente.

-Louise, ¿estás bien? -Pregunto Julio preocupado, sabía que eso había dejado afectada a su amiga y la expresión en su rostro se lo confirmaba.

-Ese... ese perro estúpido -Gruesas lágrimas surcaron su rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Iniciando otra vez.

-Lamento la escenita de hace rato, no me gusta que los enamorados se metan a mi casa para hacer… ¿Estás bien Louise? –Preguntó el ángel al ver el deprimente estado en que se encontraba su amiga.

-Voy a matarlo, voy a matarlo ¡voy a matarlo! –Gritaba una y otra vez entre lágrimas, siendo consolada por el rubio Julio.

-Oh, olvidé mencionarlo –Comentó como si nada recargándose en una pared –Cabe la posibilidad de que Saito haya olvidado todo con relación al mundo de ustedes.

-¡¿Qué? –Gritaron todos.

-Si, un pequeño error tal vez, eso explicaría lo de hace rato ¿no lo creen? –Dijo secamente –Aunque como dije, es solo una posibilidad. También puede que Saito haya tenido un romance en este mundo antes de llegar al suyo y…

-¡De ninguna manera! –Espetó Louise –Saito siempre fue fiel a mi aun si tuvo muchas oportunidades de estar con otras chicas, siempre se mantuvo a mi lado –Defendió.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, es una posibilidad, nada es seguro ahora pequeña Louise.

-Deberías ser mas claro, Azrael –Dijo Julio mirándolo con desconfianza, el ángel no hizo más que sonreír ante su mirada –Hay algo que no nos quieres decir, dinos de una vez y tal vez las cosas tengan un poco más de sentido ahora.

-Valla, me gusta tu entusiasmo Julio –Canturreó –Pero todo a su debido tiempo. Trabajo mil años por un descanso, quiero divertirme un poco –Murmuró más para si que para los presentes. Antes de que repelaran algo, Azrael desapareció.

-Tsk, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto.

-¿Y por qué tan desconfiado Julio? –Preguntó curiosa Kirche –Usualmente tu eres el menos preocupado aun cuando la situación se pone fea.

-No se como explicarlo, pero algo esconde y no es nada bueno –Aclaró. Esa respuesta no le valió mucho a la morena, pero decidió no preguntar mas.

Louise se había escapado mientras todos prestaban atención a la conversación entre el rubio y el ángel de Saito. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, quería buscar un lugar en donde pensar. La gente la miraba un poco raro por la vestimenta que traía, el uniforme de la academia de magia. Salió de la mansión y le importaba poco lo que la gente dijera o pensara de ella, de todos modos, ¿Qué mas importaba? Saito la traicionó, pero como Azrael había dicho, puede que haya olvidado todo lo que pasó en su mundo. De solo pensar en ello, sentía mil dagas atravesar su de por si mal parido corazón, no podía dejar de llorar, aunque solo gemía de a ratos por el dolor emocional que sufría. No supo en que momento terminó sentada a la sombra de un puente. Tenía un poco de frío y estaba levemente mojada, el sonido de agua cayendo a su alrededor le hizo entender que había comenzado a llover.

-Oye, te vas a resfriar –Oyó a su lado.

-Azrael… -Dijo, pero al voltear se encontró con quien menos esperaba –Saito…

-No parece que seas de por aquí, ven, no sería bueno que una niña linda como tu se enferme –Sonrió el azabache, Louise se sonrojó. Le tendió la mano y la brujita aceptó la invitación.

Ambos corrieron tomados de la mano bajo una sombrilla. Ignorantes que una sombra los observaba desde lo alto del puente.

-Que problemático –Sonrió de medio lado. En su mano izquierda yacia una oz plateara y en la derecha estaba una varita –Bueno, supongo que pueden tomarlo como un regalo de mi parte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y dime, ¿que es lo que te motivó a venir a Japón? –Preguntó amablemente Saito al momento que servía un par de tazas de té caliente.

-Yo… etto…

-Valla, para parecer extranjera hablas muy bien el japonés.

-¿Eh? –Louise no creyó lo que escuchaba, le había entendido. Se suponía que ella no podía hablar la lengua natal de Saito y mucho menos entenderla, pero así lo hizo.

-¿De donde eres?, ¿Eres de esas chicas que le gusta teñirse de cuando en cuando el cabello?, ¿Vienes sola?, ¿Qué hacías en el puente?

-Disculpa, ¿Dónde está el baño? –Dijo secamente. Saito le indicó en donde y ella sin perder tiempo se dirigió ahí.

-Parece que estás confundida –Escuchó en su mente, deteniendo su paso en medio del pasillo que la dirigía al cuarto de baño –Descuida, fue un pequeño regalo, dije que te ayudaría y eso estoy haciendo… no lo eches a perder, Louise, tienes la oportunidad de decirle aquello que jamás pudiste… suerte…

-Azrael –Murmuró dejando escapar una leve risita. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y volvió con el azabache un poco más animada.

-Disculpa mis modales –Fue lo primero que dijo Saito apenas la vio –Mi nombre es Saito Hiraga, un placer conocerte –Hizo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Louise FranÇoise le Blanc de la Valliére, pero puedes llamarme Louise –Sonrió cálidamente y no pudo evitar reírse al momento que Saito trató de repetir su nombre –Puedes llamarme Louise.

-Louise… bonito nombre, ¿es francés? –Preguntó curioso.

-S… si, si tu lo dices –Respondió dudativa, no sabía mucho de ese mundo pero debía aparentar que si.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Dónde está Louise? –Preguntó Tabitha dejando en paz su lectura un momento.

-Ella… fue a dar un paseo –Todos se quedaron mirando extrañado al ángel, quien solo estaba bebiendo una taza de té preparada por Siesta –Calmen, mañana en la mañana volverá, no permitiré que nada le pase –Sonrió.

-Si tu lo dices.

-_Las cosas puede que se pongan interesantes a partir de mañana jaja –_Miró su taza y en ella se reflejaba la habitación que Saito y Louise compartían.

Había oscurecido ya y la lluvia parecía no querer ceder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Waaaa lamento haber dejado esta historia abandonada por tanto tiempo. No me maten que vuelvo a las andadas, trataré de ser mas periódico a la siguiente hmm.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4. Primer día de escuela.<p>

-Buenos días a todos –Saludó amablemente Azrael recibiendo a sus invitados en la mesa. Sobre ella un verdadero banquete estaba servido –Espero les guste la comida, acabo de cocinar todo esto para ustedes.

-¿Enserio?, no esperaba que los ángeles supieran hacer ese tipo de cosas –Dijo impresionada Kirche.

-Pues supongo que así saldo deudas con Siesta -Comentó sonriente sentándose y empezando a servirse –No me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

-Por cierto, Azrael, ¿exactamente cuándo vuelve Louise? –Curioseó la criada tomando asiento al lado del ángel.

-La verán mas tarde, de momento sírvanse que tendrán un día agitado –Canturreó con gracia.

-¿Qué quieres decir con agitado? –Preguntó Julio aun desconfiando del ángel.

-Pues digamos que irán a la escuela –Sonrió Azrael esperando la reacción de sus acompañantes.

-¡¿Qué?! –Prácticamente todos saltaron de la mesa, seguido de los reclamos habituales de jovencitos que no quieren hacer algo. Entonces Azrael alzó la mano pidiendo la palabra, la cual le fue concedida.

-Asistirán al mismo colegio que Saito, ahí los estará esperando Louise, pero a ella tendrán que entregarle su uniforme.

-¿Uniformes nuevos, qué tienen de malo los nuestros? –Preguntó Kirche sosteniendo su capa con una mano.

-Que no son los mismos que usan en este mundo, aquí no existe la magia, por lo que todo lo que ustedes saben es completamente inútil aquí y eso que claro es un problema, pero no se asusten, les prestaré parte de los conocimientos que he adquirido en toda la eternidad que llevo trabajando –Aclaró el ángel y todos suspiraron, no tenían de otra ya que su anfitrión estaba en lo cierto. Azrael buscó con la mirada el viejo reloj de pared que había dejado ahí hace 10 años, milagrosamente este seguía andando, sonrió al ver la hora –Bien jovencitos, en sus habitaciones encontraran sus uniformes nuevos, pónganselos y en diez minutos los espero afuera de la mansión –Y sin más, el chico de cabello blanco se fue del comedor.

-Ni siquiera nos dejó terminar el desayuno –Murmuró Siesta algo deprimida, realmente todo se veía delicioso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Saito seguía vagueando en sus sueños, no dándose cuenta de que una de sus manos empezó a explorar territorio prohibido, por lo que una bofetada bastó para despertarlo.

-¡¿Qué intentas hacerme maldito perro pervertido?! –Gritó eufórica Louise. Ella se había quedado a dormir en la misma habitación que el azabache, porque no tenían habitaciones extra en su casa y sus padres no vieron inconveniente en ello.

Saito tardó un poco en procesar la información que hasta ahora tenía guardada y hasta entonces solo alcanzó a ponerse una mano en su mejilla roja e hinchada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -Preguntó aturdido.

-Pusiste una mano en mi pecho. –Respondió nerviosa y muy sonrojada, cubriéndose con las sábanas. Saito atinó a abrir y cerrar su mano, como queriendo palpar algo.

-Pues no era mucho que digamos… -Y una patada voladora le apagó las luces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Cuídense y fíjense al cruzar la calle.

-Si, mamá. –Contestó de mala gana Saito a su madre, alejándose con Louise al instituto al que acudía. Pasaron un par de cuadras antes de encontrarse con otros uniformados como Saito. Él llevaba una chaqueta abotonada color azul marino con pantalones a juego y zapatos negros.

-Te vez extraño sin tu espada. –Murmuró Louise para si misma. –Pero también atractivo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada. –Respondió rápidamente ella con un ligero sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Entonces, Saito divisó a unos cuantos metros enfrente de él a la misma muchacha que compartía tanto parecido con Siesta. Fue corriendo a abrazarla y sorprenderla. Louise no pudo mirarlo con odio primero, pero después bajó la mirada entristecida. Un par de brazos acurrucándola en el pecho de alguien más logró evitar que derramara una lágrima.

-¿Mejo, Louise? –Reconoció la voz de su amigo Julio. La bruja solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

Volteó y se encontró con sus amigos, pero no pudo disimular una pequeña risilla al verlos. Todos los muchachos vestían como Saito y las mujeres con algo parecido a lo que Saito le había regalado a Siesta en alguna ocasión: un traje escolar estilo marinero. Pero era gracioso, porque a Kirche ese traje le apretaba más que el de la academia de magia y se podía percibir muy fácilmente la mirada lasciva que le regalaban varios. Aunque solo un muchacho pareció inmune a sus "encanto" y eso ella lo encontró interesante.

-Yo los dejo un momento. –Dijo la pelirroja y apresuró el paso.

-¿Por qué vienen vestidos de esa forma? –Preguntó Louise un poco más animada.

-Azrael dijo que iríamos a la esa escuela de Saito para poder ser de más ayuda. –Respondió Guiche. Él también tenía a varias damiselas encantadas, pero Montmorecy las repelía con una mirada asesina.

-Y también dijo que te diéramos esto. –Siesta le extendió su uniforme. Las muchachas le hicieron "casita" para que nadie la viera cambiarse y se vistió. –Wao, te queda mejor ese que a mí. –Sonrió la criada.

Entonces sonaron unas campanas y vieron como los muchachos a su alrededor empezaron a correr. Ellos no sabiendo si eso era bueno o malo prefirieron seguirlos al interior de un gran edificio.

Su ángel protector los vigilaba desde el cielo. Sus dos alas estaban extendidas, una era blanca y la otra negra. El rostro estaba cubierto por una capucha y su oz colgaba en su brazo derecho. Sonrió y se esfumó mas tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>Si lo es, estuvo corto, pero veré si la siguiente parte la hago mas larga waaaaa discúlpenme.<strong>


End file.
